deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:One Stick Man/Galacta Knight VS Broly explanation
SPOILERS! Here's the original Death Battle: https://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Galacta_Knight_VS_Broly Anyways, the legendary ssj won. Soooo, I don't know if this was controversial, but I created a poll on who would win, but everyone seemed to have voted to the purple knight (as in 14-0). So I made a Revised Results not including my hosts to justify broly's win. But I was not happy with even the revised results so I removed the poll and the revised results (not just because I was unhappy with it, but it looked messy) in favor of a rematch. EDIT: I also solely used their character pages on VS Battles wiki, so if I made Galacta Knight seem featless, blame my laziness. And I also don't know too much about the Kirby franchise as a whole, so little research did not help. So I would appreciate some help for Galacta Knight's section of the rematch. (I'll credit you) I just want to repost the revised results just in case anyone wants to see it (I don't think this is the case, but just in case): 'Results (Revised)' Ok, I'm not going to do the hosts thing but I want to explain on why Broly wins much more better than I previously did. Anyways, remember this is Composite Broly against Galacta Knight. Let's talk about speed first. SPEED Galacta Knight is much faster than Broly, seeing as he could travel as fast as Kirby on his warp star. Broly has never shown to be as fast to travel the universe, though it should be noted both are still massively FTL. STRENGTH/POWER Broly can deal with and even overwhelm SSJ Gohan, as well as the likes of the Z-Fighters. It should also be noted that God Broly was able to toy with the likes of DBZ SSB Goku and Vegeta. Galacta Knight is on par with Kirby, though Kirby has actually never shown anything as strong as God Broly, though it should be noted this is close. (God Broly = Galaxy, Kirby = Multi-Solar System) Abilities/Armor/Weapons Galacta Knight does have better weaponry and even a shield, but the shield can be avoided and Galacta Knight, if hit with a big enough explosion, wouldn't more an likely be able to block the attack, which was what Broly had in his arsenal. Broly's ki attacks would let him attack at a distance and catch Galacta off guard and Broly would be able to get close up and deal the final blow. EXPERIENCE For obvious reasons, Galacta Knight was more experience, but he was sealed away for a chunk of his life, which puts him at a disadvantage, though, he more likely still have much more experience than Broly. CONCLUSION/VERDICT The two were evenly matched, however, Broly, with his arsenal of transformations, could outlast the warrior and maybe overwhelm him as Broly was more powerful and what he could do was better. Galacta Knight could beat Broly however, with Broly's ruthlessness, Broly is today's winner. . Yeah, I feel there is something off with this. Anyways, if there is anyone out there that can help me with the Galacta Knight section of my remastered version, just let me know, I could use it. I plan to finish it sometime in May 2019 so I can wait. Category:Blog posts